LOVE IS NOT WHAT THIS WAS
by Maguee
Summary: SakuXSasu  Sasuke est chez Orochimaru, Sakura décide d'en finir avec lui, mais leur combat ne finit pas comme prévu.  -Si vous leur demandez ils vous diront que ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais...-
1. Chapter 1

(L'histoire se déroule lorsque Sasuke est encore chez Orochimaru et les âges ne correspondent pas à shippuden.( il faut aussi oublier le fait qu'orochimaru voulait prendre le corps de Sasuke a 16ans. Disons seulement qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas pu prendre le corps de Sasuke a se moment-la et qu'il a décidé d'attendre encore))

Sakura n'avait plus le choix, elle ne supportait plus de voir son ami Naruto se détruire pour elle. Tous les jours, ce dernier se dépassait dans le but de ramener Sasuke au village. Et tout cela, à cause de Sakura. Du moins, c'est comme cela que pensait la jeune femme. Elle voulait aujourd'hui libérer Naruto du fardeau qu'elle lui avait transmis.

Tsunade avait, il y a quelques jours, appris l'emplacement du repère actuel d'Orochimaru. Elle en avait fait par à Sakura, qui avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Sasuke Uchiwa avait assez fait de mal comme cela, il fallait l'arrête. Aujourd'hui, elle allait le tuer.

Elle arriva au repère, bien caché sous la terre. Elle entra silencieusement. Elle découvrit un hall plonger dans l'obscurité, mais ne rencontra personne. La kunoichi avait de la difficulté à voir devant elle, mais n'osait pas allumer quelconque lumières pour le moment. Soudain, on entendit des pas, venant de l'entrée. Quelqu'un descendait l'escalier très calmement. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Sakura, qui en profita pour se préparer à l'attaque. L'individu tapa dans ses mains et le feu vient allumer toutes les chandelles de la pièce.

C'était Sasuke. Sakura accouru vers lui kunai a la main. Elle remarqua tout de suite que le jeune homme se tenant les côtes, elle en déduit qu'il revenait d'un combat difficile, et se dit que c'était sa chance d'en finir avec le dernier Uchiwa. Ce dernier, esquiva facile Sakura en s'élançant sur le mur. Il se mit à courir, et activa son Sharingan. Sakura le suivit en prêtant attention à ne pas le regarder en face. Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et sorti son katana et attaqua la jeune femme. Qui esquiva et se retrouva au sol. Les deux s'arrêtèrent, Sasuke descendit du mur et fit face à la femme.

-Sakura…

-J'espère que tu es prêt a mourir Uchiwa.

Sasuke comprit qu'elle n'était pas là pour plaisanter et ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. Comme Sakura Haruno pouvait-elle seulement s'imaginer le battre. Il était et sera toujours plus fort qu'elle. Malgré tout, cela fessait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue à l'œuvre et il était bien curieux de voir comme la petit kunoichi allait arriver à ses fins.

-Tu sembles amocher, Uchiwa!

Il jeta un regard furtif sur son bras et ses côtés, avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fût trop près de lui à son goût, il activa les-milles-oiseaux et l'attaqua, Sakura esquiva facilement la lame. Les deux se battirent un bon moment comme ça, mais Sasuke était bientôt à cour de chakra, il dut s'activer son sharingan. Il analysa rapidement que son adversaire était bien meilleure pour esquiver et se défendre que pour attaquer. Cependant, à un moment, Sakura donna un coup de poing au sol qui défigura le hall. Sasuke fût obliger de reculer jusqu'au mur où Sakura l'attendait pour lui faire perdre son arme. Sasuke commença à l'attaquer au corps à corps de façon pour agressive, il voulait en finir avec ce combat. Sakura fût obliger de s'éloigner, et esquiva de justesse une pluie de Kunai. La jeune fille fouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche pour ne sortir une seringue qu'elle s'injecta. Pendant de temps, Sasuke avait retrouvé son Katana, et lorsque Sakura sauta sur lui avec son poing plein de chakra, il l'accueillit avec son arme.

Sasuke se retrouva sur son adversaire, son katana sous sa gorge. Sakura avait un kunai dans sa main droite qui pointait de cou de Sasuke et dans la gauche, un autre qui retenait de Katana. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle. Leur respiration se mélangeait. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, cependant à un moment Sasuke fit descendre son regard, ce qui incita la femme à faire de même. Il vit ses lèvres, et elle ne vit que la proximité de son corps avec celui de son adversaire. Les deux réagirent violemment à cette vue et s'attaquèrent, Sakura roula sur le côté et se releva d'un bond. Sasuke se recula de trois bonds. Elle accourue vers lui et avec ses deux kunai. Il se défendit avec son katana. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit le mur derrière son dos, il attrapa le poignet de la fille et la plaqua face au mur violemment. Elle s'agita l'obligeant à resserrer sa poigne et son corps. Elle sentait son respire sur sa nuque, de l'air chaud. Elle prit un autre kunai et lui planta dans l'estomac. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas lâché sa prise, mais Sakura se retrouva maintenant face à lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Leurs regards semblaient impassibles.

Leur corps était ensanglanté, la douleur rendait leur corps brûlant et la peau de l'autre les fessait divaguer. Leurs souffles, leurs corps rapproché, les lèvres de Sakura, le torse de Sasuke qui emprisonnait les deux. Les bouches qui s'ouvrent pour accueillir l'autre, les pieds de Sakura qui ne touche presque plus le sol. Les mains de chacun tirant le corps de l'autre vers lui. Elles agrippent les vêtements et glissent sur la peau, s'emmêlent dans les cheveux. Et puis entre deux soupirs d'aise, un moment de lucidité :Sakura attrape rapidement un Kunai dans sa sacoche, mais son élan fut arrête par la main de Sasuke qui tenait la main de la femme. L'arme avait néanmoins dans sa place sur la main de l'homme. Énerver, exciter, en colère, tira l'arme a l'autre bout de la pièce, et arracha la sacoche que Sakura portait à la taille pour lui faire subir le même sort. Sakura n'était plus très consciente de ce que fessait ni de ce qui se passait. Elle se sentait vulnérable, prisonnière, et brulante. Elle s'attaqua aux lèvres de Sasuke. Celui-ci la souleva du sol et l'appuya sur le mur violemment. Sakura soupira de douleur, de plaisir, Sasuke semblait énervé et bestialement il l'embrassa. Puis il posa sa compagne sur le sol et plongea ses mains sous ses vêtements. Sakura le regarda faire distraitement, alors qui lui enlevait furieusement son bas, son haut. Il vient ensuite prend possession du cou de Sakura, qui avait les pieds pointés sous l'extase. Il se détacha quelque peu pour retirer son haut. Sakura s'avança bestialement vers lui. Elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Les deux corps se retrouvèrent au sol. Ils avaient chauds.

J'ai une suite de prévue, mais j'aime bien l'histoire comme ça, pas vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Le plancher était froid, mais leur corps transpirait. Ils étaient a bout de souffle. Sasuke venait de rouler sur le côté pour s'étendre près de Sakura. Sakura tourna sa tête vers son compagnon, attendant une réponse ou quelque chose de lui. Il posa le regard sur elle. Un regard qui ne voulait rien dire, presque vide, comme elle avait l'habitude de retrouver chez lui. Sakura commence a se tortiller légèrement montrant son inconfort. Sans rien dire, Sasuke se leva, mit son sous-vêtement et commença à ramasser tout les vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. Sakura se redressa et les regarda faire. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa les vêtements sur elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la transporter dans un couloir. Il monte un escalier et poussa l'une des portes du couloir. Il posa rapidement Sakura sur le lit et alla refermer la porte.

La jeune femme semblait anxieuse elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Une grande fenêtre donnait un aspect bleuté et mystérieux à la chambre. Uchiwa avança vers elle, torse nu. Elle se redressa légèrement, cachant un peu sa nudité avec les vêtements qu'il y avait sur elle. La kunoichi semblait hypnotisé par l'homme. La situation était surréelle. Sasuke arriva vers elle et d'un coup il fit voler les vêtements qui étaient sur elle. Sakura libéré de cette barrière, plongea sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Les deux étaient épuisés, ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient encore l'énergie pour recommencer. Peu importe. Le corps de Sakura se pressa sur celui de son amant. Les mains de Sasuke parcoururent son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses. Il poussa Sakura pour qu'elle s'étendre. Le corps de Sasuke s'écrasa sur le sien.

(…)

-Sasuke, maitre Orochimaru vous attend dans 10 minutes dans la salle d'entrainement.

La voix de Kabuto réveilla les deux amants. Sasuke vit le corps de sa compagne non-loin de lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans la couverture, avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa. Sakura avait un regard piteux, un regard presque suppliant. Sasuke ramena la fille sur lui et enfuit la tête de celle-ci sur son épaule. Puis, il ferma les yeux pour retrouver le sommeil.

-Sasuke, que faites-vous? Maitre Orochimaru attend.

Sasuke fonça les sourcils.

-Sasuke, répondez sinon je défonce cette porte.

-Pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Répondit Sasuke toujours les yeux fermés, mais avec une voix ferme et bien portante.

Sakura s'agita quelque peu. Sasuke le pressa d'avantage contre lui. Kabuto partit. Cependant quelque minute plus tard…

-Sasuke, maitre Orochimaru est furieux, rendez-vous immédiatement dans la salle d'entrainement.

Sasuke se leva rapidement, mit un pantalon et ouvrit la porte.

-J'ai dit :pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui.

Il referma et barra la porte. Il retournait près de Sakura, quand la porte vola en éclat, et Kabuto apparut.

-Les ordres du maitre sont incontestables. Mais, Quesque qu'il y a… il y a quelqu'un dans…

Sasuke se leva et poussa Kabuto à l'extérieur.

-Laisse-moi, trente minutes.

Kabuto partit donc. Lorsque Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre, il vit que Sakura était déjà tout habiller, prête à partir. Ils se regardèrent furtivement, un peu gênés.

-Tu veux déjeuner, ou aller prendre une douche?

-Je devrais plutôt partir, je crois.

-hum…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il avait un regard étrange, un mélange de déception, de vide et encore, de vide… Y a-t-il quelqu'un de plus indéchiffrable que Sasuke Uchiwa?

Elle ouvra sa grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon et s'enfouit en disant :

-À la prochaine…

Sakura courra d'arbre en arbre en se frappant la tête avec son poing. À la prochaine, sa voulait dire quoi ça? Pourquoi elle avait dit ça? Elle devait vite retourner à Konoha, en espérant qu'on n'est pas remarquer son absence.

(…)

-Qui est-ce?

-hum?

-La jeune fille, Sasuke. Qui est-ce? Demande furieusement Orochimaru.

-Personne.

-Nous t'avons déjà dit d'éviter ce genre de relation!

-…

-Bien, que je ne t'y reprenne plus, commençons l'entrainement.

(…)

Sakura était chez elle, excité par sa nuit, d'avoir sorti et entré dans Konoha sans permission et maintenant de se rendre dans le bureau de l'Hokage après avoir été aussi rebelle.

-Alors tu es prête Sakura? Demanda Naruto dans le cadre de la porte.

-Oui, oui, attend encore un peu.

-C'est moi ou tu es distraite aujourd'hui.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout.

Chez le Hokage.

-Vous partez en mission tout les trois. Kakashi ne pourra pas être avec vous, il est déjà en mission. Je vous fais confiance, prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes plus des enfants! Comprit Naruto?

-Pourquoi vous me pointer, moi?

-Les informations sont dans ce document, vous pouvez disposer maintenant…. Sauf toi, Sakura, j'ai à te parler.

Ils partent.

-J'ai envoyé deux anbu te chercher hier, pour une opération. Ils t'ont cherché dans tout le village, mais ne t'ont trouvé nulle part. Où étais-tu?

- Euh, en fais, je…

(...)

Ce n'est pas mon genre de donner de mentir, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. N'y pensons plus, cette histoire est derrière moi.

Merci! Le prochain chapitre viendra bientot


	3. Chapter 3

Il fallait bien qu'ils se fassent face une nouvelle fois. Les deux semblaient impassibles, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir se battre.

Sasuke avait espionné la team 7, une bonne partie de la journée et avait décidé de prendre Sakura a part.

-Tu sais Sasuke, j'ai fait une erreur la dernière! Mais, tu es un ennemi de Konoha et je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Il accouru vers elle, mais un piège se déclencha. Il esquiva le tronc d'arbre, mais fût surpris par une pluie de kunai. Il sorti son Katana et repoussa la pluie rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Sakura sauta sur lui avec son poing rempli de chakra qu'il esquiva. Décidément, Sakura savait depuis un bon moment qu'elle était suivit. Sasuke n'était pas très surpris, il savait que la jeune femme était spécialiste dans les pièges et qu'elle avait un bon pouvoir de détection.

Sasuke activa son chidori, et Sakura tenta d'éviter ses coups. Sasuke désactiva son chidori et le remplaça par le sharingan. Il attaqua son adversaire avec son Katana. Sakura recula tout en garda ses yeux sous le menton de Sasuke. À un moment, elle frappa sur un arbre et l'Uchiwa lui entailla l'épaule. N'ayant pas vue l'arbre lui non plus, il vient s'écraser sur Sakura. Le fait d'avoir de nouveau leur corps proches, les électrisèrent. Sasuke se recula de deux bonds. Des souvenirs lui remontèrent a la tête et il observa silencieusement le corps de Sakura alors que celle-ci ne pouvant pas le regarder dans les yeux, fixait sur son torse. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il se retrouva a proximité de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

-Il est inutile qu'on se batte. On ne réussira jamais à se tuer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis s'évanouit. Sasuke utilise son sharingan contre elle. Cependant, il n'oublierait jamais le regarde qu'elle lui avait lancé un mélange de déception et de résignation. Il avait rattrapé le corps de la femme et la déposa au sol avant de s'enfouir.

(…)

-Sakura, sa va?

-mmm, Naruto.

-Ouf, tu nous as fait peur. Que s'ait-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappel plus de rien.

Au contraire, elle se rappelait de tout, surtout des dernières paroles de l'Uchiwa.

-C'est étrange que ton agresseur t'ais laissé en vie. Dit Sai.

-Il a dit m'entendre arriver et il a eu peur devant le grand Naruto Uzumaki!

Elle avait envie de revoir Sasuke.

(…)

Des semaines avaient passées depuis sa dernière rencontre avec l'Uchiwa. Sakura s'en voulait d'être aussi accroché à lui. Mais, elle se disait que se n'était pas de l'amour, c'était seulement une tension sexuelle. Tout de même, elle se pensait plus forte que ça. Elle rêve a son corps et voulait encore gouter à ses lèvres. Sasuke Uchiwa l'a faisait vibré.

Alors qu'elle pensait à lui dans le lit d'une chambre d'auberge. Elle vit la fenêtre s'ouvre et vit la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle attendait.

Sans un mot, leur corps se rencontrèrent, les deux ne voulaient que ça, ils n'attendaient que ça depuis des semaines.

-Il ne faut que personne sache pour nous deux, dit Sasuke avant de retrouver les lèvres de la fille.

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Sasuke était partit. La kunoichi était satisfaite. C'est relation était malsaine, mais elle s'en contentait.

(…)

-Sasuke Uchiwa a assassiné son maitre, Orochimaru, dit Tsunade a la Team 7.

Le cœur de Sakura s'emballa.

-Nous attendons de voir le développement de la situation. Il est très possible que Uchiwa tente de revenir a Konoha, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir, les enfants. On ne peut rien prévoir avec un criminel.

Sakura regarda Naruto qui avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Sakura était encore plus excité, si Sasuke venait vivre à Konoha, leur relation deviendrait normale. Elle avait aussi l'espoir que la trahison de Sasuke vient de son intérêt pour elle.

(…)

Uchiwa ne s'était pas montrer depuis des semaines suite à sa trahison. Cependant, ce soir il était venu rendre visite à Sakura. Les deux s'embrassèrent lorsque Sakura lui demanda :

-Tu as vraiment tué Orochimaru? Pourquoi?

-… Je n'avais plus rien a apprendre de lui.

-Pourquoi ne retournes tu pas a Konoha?

-…

-Sasuke?

-… C'est compliquer Sakura, je ne retournerais jamais a Konoha.

-Sasuke, tu…

-Arrête, c'est inutile d'insister.

Sakura baissa les yeux, déçu. Malgré l'étreinte chaude de Sasuke, elle voyait que l'homme était encore froid.

Le lendemain, Sakura fût étonné de se réveiller dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci se réveilla rapidement et pressa la jeune femme contre lui.

-Sasuke, est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu compte faire maintenant? Je veux dire, puisque tu n'es plus avec Orochimaru.

-Je veux former une équipe, et aller détruire mon frère. C'est tout.

-Et après…

-Je ne reviendrais pas a Konoha.

-…

Il tourna la tête de Sakura vers lui et l'embrassa poliment. Sakura le regarda se rhabiller avec un petit sourire.

-Quand on se reverra?

-Bientôt...

Sasuke partit

(…)

De plus en plus, les deux amants discutèrent. Ils parlaient de leur journée, de leur mission… Sans vraiment ce douter du danger qu'ils courraient en révélant ses informations.

Tsunade venant de convoqué la team 7 dans son bureau.

-C'est définitif, Sasuke ne reviendra pas à Konoha, du moisn pas maintenant. Il semble s'être formé une équipe. Sasuke Uchiwa devient de plus en plus dangereux.

Sakuar n'était pas déçu de la nouvelle, elle l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Sasuke. Cependant, Naruto avait la mine basse.

-Que va-t-on faire Tsunade obaa-chan? Demanda t'il

-Pour l'instant, observons ce qu'il va faire. Personne encore ne sait se qu'il a prévue.

-Mais, il faut partir à sa recherche. C'est le moment! Il n'est plus embobiné par Orochimaru, il va vite retrouver la raison. Cria Naruto.

-Naruto… commença le Hokage.

-Il a sa vengeance à accomplir, Naruto, dit calmement Sakura.

-Après il reviendra?

-…

Sakura baissa la tête, en pensant au ton catégorique qu'avait utilisé Sasuke pour dire qu'il ne reviendrait JAMAIS.


End file.
